Lieutenants Log: Dajin Kuhr
It was the best of times, It was the ... well you know Personal Log: LT. Dajin Kuhr Stardate: 91311.78 : OHHHHH boy... this is going to be one hell of a challenge... replacing federation weaponry with Romulan on a starfleet ship.. it's never been done .. and we are going to make history... I hope !! Stardate: 91233.45 : Well, good and bad news today. I was demoted to second officer on Remora, but was promoted to full LT. and made chief of operations. I consider this a firm step forward considering my recent past ! Stardate: 91232.11 : Well, the shit has hit the fan.. we seem to have a security breach here on the station and I'm making it my personal goal to find out who it is. (the one responsible for the bombing last evening) Stardate: 91218.47 : I'm very excited and scared at the same time to start my new job as station XO.. I hope I don't screw this up Stardate: 91211.06 : Things are finally starting to go well for me here at the 8th. My temporal crap is fixed, and I was offered a new job tonight by Commodore Shepherd, the station XO position if you can believe that. I hope I can live up to his expectations. Chief of Operations Log: Remora Station Stardate: 91311.78 : Just received a request from Commodore Shepherd to replace all the weapons on the USS Paragon with Romulan Plasma based weapons. Should be a nice challenge for me and my teams. I have already informed Mr. Yzoni (shipyard chief) of what is to come. : Also preparing to upgrade the ship of a new transfer to the Force.. Captain Sky's ship. Stardate: 91288.86 : The station is humming along nicely now. The repairs on the Mako are a head of schedule and the repairs to challenger are building momentum. It's great to see my people with a fire in thier bellies again. After all the hours worked putting the station back together I was wondering if most wouldn't put in for transfers. Now that we are getting into a routine I must submit my final roster to the Commodore for approval. Stardate: 91287.33 : It's been a little while since I posted a log, mostly because we've just been that busy with repairs and the like. The station is almost back to 100% ... well except for the power core that we still need. Now the bad news... The challenger and Mako returned the other day from a rescue mission followed by Orion ships. After a vicious battle the Orions were repelled. We are preping drydock 2 for Challenger repairs as I file this . Haven't received a damage report from the Challenger yet, will have to contact them. : The Mako has sent over thier damage report and the requested Dock #3 and parts have been approved. Stardate: 91232.11 : Lt. jg. DeLaRosa has returned from her mission to Dovana III. She has submitted her post action report and I am forwarding it to Admiral Albern and Commodore Shepherd. (LT. DeLaRosa Report on structures on Davana III) Stardate: 91231.9 : Remora Station is under YELLOW Alert at the moment due to an explosion on deck 26, the long range communications array. At present the station is cut off from everything outside the sector, as are all the ships in the vicinity due to the background noise being generated by the damaged comm systems. : Casualty report: 2 dead , 14 wounded and 1 missing : Repairs are under way and estimated completion is approx. 72 hours before comms are back up. Captains Log: USS Atlanta Stardate: 91211.07 This is my last official Captains log for the Atlanta. She is a fine ship and a fine crew, I hope her new skipper does them both proud. The ship is fully operational and ready for duty. Category:Personnel Logs